


This Would End Badly

by Dragomir, Steph_Schell



Series: Bad Dragon [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Open Relationships, Pegging, Sex Toys, suggested three-way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is going to find out just why Bass attracts certain people, even if it kills him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Would End Badly

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Dragon is back.

Miles had had such high hopes for Shelly, when Jeremy dragged her into camp, half-starved and soaking wet because she’d jumped into a river to avoid some roving bandits.  She’d been so nice and normal. Pretty, too. (Of course, she’d also been interested in Bass - which should have been his first clue - but Miles was alright with open relationships.)

 

Of course, the meeting with Jeremy and discovering the glow-in-the-dark wolf dick in the man’s pack had started off so normally too.  And that turned out...well, half the camp knew how that turned out.  Still, Shelley cleaned up well and she put up with them.  Which was not an easy feat.  Even Miles wanted to punch Bass out some days.  Then he got a look in Shelly’s private drawer.

 

As far as underwear went, Shelly had a relatively modest collection - kind of boring, by Miles’ standards - and then… Well, Miles had been around Bass long enough to understand that the backless, mint-green panties...weren’t.  The discovery of  another one of the much-hated products hidden in a rolled-up sweater was disheartening to say the least.

 

One day Miles was going to find the people that made these things and destroy them.  Until then, he’d just have to put up with the implements of mass destruction.  “Use this often?” he asked her.

 

Shelly looked up from the book she’d been reading - something on military strategy, which meant it was probably something she’d gotten from Bass or Jeremy - and her eyes widened as she saw the red toy in Miles’ hand.

 

“Do you  really want to know what I do with that?”

 

“Bass has a large collection of them,” Miles replied.  “I think i have a pretty good idea.  I’m just surprised you own one.”

 

“Let me rephrase that,” Shelly said with an unladylike snort, “would you like to know  who I do with that?” She took the red dick out of Miles’ hands and began re-rolling it in her thick winter sweater.   


“Please don’t say my boyfriend,” he groaned, closing his eyes.  Not that he didn’t know Bass liked catching. That was blatantly obvious.  It was the fact that he was taking it up the ass with the damn toy from those...people.

 

“Then I won’t say,” she smirked. “Although said person that neither of us can mention by name makes the cutest little squeaking noises under me...”

 

“Doesn’t anyone ever have normal sex anymore?” he groaned.  “I’m going to beat that little bastard until he can’t move, I swear it.”

 

“If you damage anything I want to use, I will kill you and feed you to Faber’s pigs,” Shelley hissed, turning on Miles with a dark look in her eyes.

 

“You do realize I’m a Marine right.  And as scary as you are...you’re not that good.”  Miles shook his head.  “Don’t worry, I like those parts too.  But no one is saying he has to be able to breathe while it’s going on.”

 

Shelly shot Miles another dark look and began unrolling the sweater. “I can beat you to death with this, you know. It’s big enough to do the job, and boy wouldn’t  that make for a fun obituary…?”

 

Miles smirked at her.  “You’re adorable when you’re angry, you know that?”

 

“In that case, I’ll tell Jeremy and Bass that you’re planning on making all three of us get rid of our toys and sit back to watch them kill you for me.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll dance on my grave,” Miles shrugged as he stood up.  “It’s not my first rodeo and if you think I can’t get Bass to do whatever I want, you are not paying attention.  But keep the toy if it makes you happy.  I’m keeping Bass tonight.”

 

“You’re just mad that Bass has friends who shop at the same store, aren’t you?” Shelley laughed, not perturbed by the threat of not having Bass. She’d still have her toys, at least, and Bass would come back. Eventually.

 

“That place was created by Satan,” Miles insisted.  “And you can have him back tomorrow.”

 

Shelly watched Miles stalk to the entrance of the tent and sighed. “We really need to hammer out a truce and a custody agreement that isn’t based on your level of pissiness,” she called after him.

 

“Maybe some day when I’m sober!” he replied.

 

“Oh good. I’ll have the still turned off tomorrow,” Shelly said sweetly.

 

“I like I can’t get alcohol if I want it.  You’d be amazed at the places I have learned to hide whiskey bottles.”

 

“And eventually, you will run out, and then where will you be?” Shelly asked, waving the sweater-covered red dick threateningly at Miles.

 

“DId I mention my grandfather ran moonshine?  And had a still in our backyard until I was fourteen?”

 

“Something tells me that escalating our conflict over Bass and the toys would end with us standing in the middle of a charred battleground...”

 

“Then it’s probably better if we don’t fight.”

 

“Truce?”

 

“Truce.”

 

As they were shaking hands, Bass ducked inside.  “I feel like I missed something important.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you regret it?
> 
> This is [Vasu](http://bad-dragon.com/products/vasu), Shelly's toy. These are the [mint-green panties](http://fanduin.tumblr.com/post/67900467347/submissivefeminist-velvetnest-cute-femme) Miles mentioned.
> 
> Both links are nsfw.


End file.
